Forever gone, forever you
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Disse que se arrependia apenas de ter demorado tanto pra me dar um filho." - Pós-season finale da sétima temporada.


**N/A:** É, eles conseguiram exatamente aquilo que queriam: nos enloquecer até o season finale e nos fazer chorar com ele. Venho até aqui dizer que eles não me decepcionaram, e o motivo que transformou Tony naquele ser humano foi totalmente aceitável. Não venham me dizer que foi errado tudo que ele fez, porque eu _**sei **_que foi, eu apenas entendo os motivos dele. Talvez fizesse o mesmo, talvez não. Espero nunca descobrir. Tradução do título da fanfiction: _Para sempre se foi, para sempre você_.

**Disclaimer: **Se 24 horas me pertencesse, Michelle estaria viva e o filho deles não seria apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

* * *

**Forever gone, forever you.**

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem após o season finale da sétima temporada.**

"_Ela se foi, Jack."_

A porta abriu e tornou a fechar. Seus olhos acompanharam todo o movimento, assim como os passos dela, fazendo-a parar exatamente na sua frente. Ao encará-la, viu uma fúria não contida naqueles olhos azuis, seus pulsos cerrados tão fortemente que a circulação já parava em suas mãos, mais brancas do que de costume. Ele esperou. Como havia esperado durante as últimas 24 horas. Calado.

"Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso, Tony." – Sua voz era calma, habilmente controlada. Ele deu de ombros, ela não entenderia. – "Por que? Por que você nos traiu?" –

Nos últimos anos, ele havia se tornado um ser humano solitário, discreto na maioria das vezes – certamente não naquele dia, ele pensou e quase sorriu – e devido a isso, passou a observar as pessoas. Como elas se comportavam diante de cada fato, cada notícia. Como elas aceitavam isso, ou rejeitavam aquilo. Mentiam. Mudavam. _Morriam._

"Fale algo, Tony! Droga!" – E aquela Chloe, alterando-se a cada segundo, era apenas mais um exemplo de como cada um reage a uma situação, a um perigo. A uma idéia.

"Não tenho nada pra falar, Chloe. Sinto muito." – Sua voz fria, juntamente com seus olhos tão vazios, a fez arrepiar-se.

"Bill. Você fez Bill ser morto. O que você acha disso, Almeida?! Não tem nada pra falar?! Você nos usou! Como você... como..." – E ali, ele sabia, era o seu ponto de quebra, até onde ela conseguiu ir sem deixar sua vulnerabilidade aparecer.

"Eu não o matei e nós dois sabemos disso."

Ela pareceu considerar aquilo por alguns segundos, ou foi isso que ele pensou, já que no próximo instante a mão dela colidiu pesadamente com um lado da face dele, esbofeteando-o.

"Você me dá nojo!" – Seu grito ecoou pelas paredes da sala de interrogatório e Tony demorou mais do que o necessário para voltar a abrir os olhos e encontrá-la daquela forma, agitada e querendo uma explicação que ele não podia dar. – "Sabe o que é pior?" – Ela continuou, não esperando realmente uma resposta dele, mas voltando a parar na sua frente, a mesa entre eles e as duas mãos dela apoiadas no móvel, seu corpo inclinando-se na direção dele. – "Que você acha que está certo. Que a sua causa, seja ela qual for, é válida mesmo que mate milhares de inocentes." – Ela sorriu, um de seus sorrisos típicos que desaprovava ironicamente alguma coisa, ou alguém. – "Você acha que está fazendo isso pela Michelle, não acha?"

A menção do nome dela fez com que ele instintivamente enrijecesse na cadeira, sua postura mais reta, seus olhos mais perigosos.

"E isso apenas o torna mais ridículo, Tony. Eu tenho certeza que Michelle está bem desapontada agora." – Chloe balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso ácido provocando reações que ele gostaria de suprimir. – "Pense nisso, Tony. _Viva _com isso."

Ajeitando seu casaco melhor em volta do corpo, ela virou-se para a saída, uma de suas mãos no trinco da porta quando a voz fraca e baixa dele a congelou no lugar.

"Ela estava grávida."

Ele viu em câmera lenta: Chloe soltando o metal e girando seu corpo na direção dele, seus olhos antes agressivos, agora confusos. Ele não precisou repetir, ela sabia que tinha entendido muito bem, talvez ela de fato entendesse tudo. Cada minuto daquele dia. Cada ação. Cada vida tirada. A _vingança_.

"Eu encontrei quem estava por trás de Logan. Quem a matou. Quem..." – Ele se amaldiçoou por deixar suas emoções tomarem conta pela segunda vez naquela mesma frase, seus olhos vazios agora cheios de lágrimas. – "O homem que matou meu filho."

"Por que... Por que você não disse isso quando eu e Bill concordamos em ajudá-lo?"

Tony abriu seu primeiro sorriso desde horas, talvez dias, um sorriso fraco, cansado e que não alcançou os seus olhos. Nunca mais alcançaria.

"Porque não fazia diferença pra vocês, Chloe."

"Fazia diferença pra mim!" – Ela aumentou seu tom de voz automaticamente. – "Ela era minha amiga, Tony! E... ela estava grávida quando... quando morreu. Isso..." – Ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. – "Isso é cruel, Tony."

E então, pela face dos dois escorriam lágrimas. De dor. De desespero. De _saudade._

"E o que eu fiz foi cruel também, Chloe. Mas eu não me arrependo de nada. Absolutamente nada do que fiz. Eu não o matei, mas ao menos coloquei o filho da puta na prisão."

"Eu..." – Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, as milhões de informações do dia começando a cobrar seu preço. – "Eu sinto muito." – E ela sentia. Mesmo não sendo tão amiga de Michelle quanto poderia ter sido, sempre a respeitara e naquele dia, quando ela a implorou para que voltasse a CTU por Jack, Chloe teve certeza que de alguma forma elas tinham uma conexão.

Tony assentiu, seus olhos desviando-se dos dela e focando-se em nenhum lugar em particular. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, quando ela o observou e ele fingiu não notar, um suspiro escapou dos lábios dele.

"Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida." – Ele confessou, não sabendo exatamente porque iria contar para ela essa história. Ele sabia que precisava. Chloe abriu um pequeno sorriso e esperou que ele prosseguisse. Queria saber. – "Nós estávamos deitados perto da lareira." – Ao escutá-lo, ela viu as linhas de ódio no rosto dele desaparecerem, seus olhos voltando a ter um pouco da vida e da paixão que costumavam ter. De repente, ele era quase o Tony Almeida de antes, o marido. O pai.

- "Estávamos em silêncio há algum tempo até eu senti a palma da mão dela repousar no meu peito. Ela virou a cabeça para dessa forma poder olhar nos meus olhos e apenas sorriu, o..." – A voz dele quebrou e ele respirou fundo, suas lágrimas voltando a descer pelo seu rosto. – "O mais belo sorriso que eu já tinha visto."

Chloe sentiu sua visão embaçar e cruzou os braços em volta de si mesma, inconscientemente se protegendo da própria dor, da dor do homem a sua frente. Praticamente tangível.

"Eu perguntei se ela havia se arrependido de ter deixado tudo pra trás. CTU, o trabalho que ela realmente gostava de fazer, nossos amigos. Aquele sorriso no rosto dela aumentou e eu lembro de ter ficado confuso." - Ele abriu um próprio sorriso, surpreendendo Chloe pela mudança que a memória provocava nele. – "Ela disse que não se arrependia e levou uma de minhas mãos até a barriga dela. Disse que se arrependia apenas de ter demorado tanto pra me dar um filho. Um filho, Chloe. Você sabe o que aquela notícia significou pra mim." – Ele limpou algumas lágrimas e encarou-a, não surpreso de encontrá-la tão emocionada quanto ele.

"_Eu já te vi chorar, eu já te vi sorrir.  
Te observei dormindo por um instante.  
Eu seria o pai do seu filho.  
Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você."_

"Eu sei." – Foi a resposta simples que ela deu antes de dar a volta na mesa e botar uma mão no ombro dele, apertando-o. – "E eu sinto muito pela história de vocês. É a mais... triste e mais bonita que eu já escutei." – Tony levantou a cabeça para olhá-la parada ao seu lado, uma mão ainda no seu ombro. Ele concordou e cobriu a mão dela com uma sua. Calados, eles se entregaram as suas memórias, sorrisos e lágrimas se misturando em um momento tão íntimo que os dois levariam aquela imagem deles, naquela sala de interrogatório, sempre em suas mentes.

"Eu não sei sua dor, Tony." – Ela quebrou o silêncio e apertou a mão dele antes de voltar ao seu lugar anterior. – "Não sei o que eu faria se matassem Morris, Deus, se matassem Prescott! Então não sou eu que te julgarei."

"Eu agradeço." – E ela pôde notar a sinceridade de cada palavra que ele acabara de pronunciar.

"Boa sorte, Tony." – Em um rápido movimento, ela ajeitou novamente o seu casaco e sob os olhos atentos dele, novamente sem vidas, dirigiu-se até a porta.

Como um dejà vu, Tony a viu parando na mesma posição de minutos atrás e após um momento de hesitação, ela abriu a porta, parando no vão dela e virando-se para encará-lo.

"Após fingirmos a morte do Jack naquele dia," – Ela parou e esperou ele dar sinal que sabia a que dia ela se referia. Claro que ele sabia, o que ele a reencontrou, e ele indicou com a cabeça que ela podia continuar. – "Ela me contou que vocês estavam deixando aquele lugar para trás. Iriam recomeçar." – Tony viu um pequeno sorriso se abrir no canto da boca da loira e franziu o cenho.

"Ao nos despedirmos, eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Miche... Michelle era uma ótima diretora e teria subido cada vez mais na inteligência americana se quisesse mesmo isso. Ela nem sequer precisou responder, os olhos dela brilhavam tanto que eu achei que ela ia gritar de felicidade. Na hora, você passou com alguns papéis na mão e ela observou fascinada cada movimento que você fez e ao virar-se pra mim, ela disse que não se importava de quantas vezes tivesse que recomeçar, tudo que ela queria era poder estar de volta com você, a única constante na vida dela."

Tony segurou o tecido da sua calça com mais força, decidido a não chorar mais por aquele dia.

"E onde quer que ela esteja, você continua sendo exatamente isso. Uma constante. O único que ainda luta por ela." – Sorrindo, ela fechou a porta, e ele se permitiu fazer o mesmo. Ao fechar os olhos, a viu sorrindo de volta, uma mão em seu abdômen e uma expressão de puro amor em seu rosto. O rosto _dele. _**Deles.**

**

* * *

**"_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei.  
Eu não quero nada mais do que te ver ali.  
E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Que estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer._

_Se a noite puder te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor  
Então não me deixe acordar mais.  
E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Que estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer.  
_

_De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais  
Acordar desse sonho.  
Não é real, mas é nosso."_


End file.
